Totsukawa
by MayuAka
Summary: Akashi menculiknya./ "Padahal, aku sudah tahu modusmu. Mengajakku untuk mandi berdua, kau rindu untuk kusentuh, kan?"/ "Nnhh, Chihiro, bagaimana? Masuki aku," godanya./ Happy Chihiro's B'day/ M Untuk Adegan Dewasa


_**Happy B'day Chihiro. Love fuck you! Maaf telat ngasih hadiah, tapi percayalah saya sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Totsukawa by Zokashime**_

 _ **TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akashi menculiknya./ "Padahal, aku sudah tahu modusmu. Mengajakku untuk mandi berdua, kau rindu untukku sentuh, kan?"/ "Nnhh, Chihiro, bagaimana? Masuki aku," godanya.**_

 _ **.**_

"Halo. Selamat pagi, sayang," Akashi berucap sembari menyeringai lebar. Berdiri di samping ranjang berisi seseorang yang baru saja membuka mata di pagi hari. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, memandangi kekasihnya yang baru bangun dari tidur panjang.

Sedang, Mayuzumi Chihiro mengedipkan netranya beberapa kali merealisasikan pandangan dengan intensitas cahaya yang menyorot dari jendela besar di depannya, ucapan selamat pagi dari sang kekasih yang diberi embel-embel 'sayang' tidaklah dikatakan dengan tulus, karena dia melihat dengan jelas dari seringaian yang tersirat di wajah iblisnya.

Seraya menegakkan tubuh ia berkata, "Akashi, kau masih di apartemenku?" katanya.

Akashi sesaat menatap mahluk yang barusan berbicara itu, lalu ia tergelak, "Kukira kau sudah bangun, ternyata masih mimpi, ya."

Chihiro menyipit, tentu saja tidak suka dengan kalimat yang dikatakan Akashi. Apa dia pagi-pagi sudah mengajaknya adu kata. Sebelum Chihiro membalas, ia memandangi sekitar dan tempat tidurnya semalaman. "Bukan kamarku," gumamnya. Menatap Akashi sekilas dan akhirnya ia menyadari jika yang berada di sini bukanlah miliknya, mulai dari sprei sampai _**furniture**_ yang ada, kecuali baju yang ia gunakan.

"Sudah bangun sekarang?" ucap Akashi, ia mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Chihiro yang masih berbalut selimut tebal.

"Kita di mana?" Tanya Chihiro yang sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai semuanya, "Kau menculikku, hh?" mereka saling bertatapan, dia ingin Akashi menjawabnya selogis mungkin.

"Kau saja yang bodoh," sergah Akashi. "Kau tidak tahu jika aku sudah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minumanmu saat makan malam. Dan sekarang kita sedang berada di Nara tepatnya di Totsukawa," tuturnya sembari tertawa senang.

Ya, jujur ia sangat senang bisa mengajak Chihiro ke tempat ini walau harus memakai cara yang tidak biasa, dan dia juga yakin jika Cihihiro tidak akan berani marah padanya. Jika tidak dengan cara begini, ia tidak akan bisa namanya berlibur bersama dengan mahluk yang hanya mau mengurung diri di kamar dengan segudang fantasi gadis _**moe**_ lain dimensi di dalam otaknya.

Akashi tidak cemburu! Sama sekali tidak. Hanya ternyata lama kelamaan membuatnya jengkel. Padahal, ada yang lebih peduli kepadanya, bahkan, bisa melayani sepenuh hati. Oke, Kapan-kapan ia akan membawa Chihiro ke dukun untuk dibuang ingatannya tentang _**light novel**_ , atau pukul saja kepanya dengan palu.

"Ah, memang aku bodoh," jawab Chihiro lemas, ia tidak menyangka Akashi bisa bertindak sejauh ini. "Mengapa kau melakukannya, padahal hari ini aku ada presentasi penting dan kuis," lanjutnya frustasi. Kalau saja tempat yang disebutkan kekasihnya ini dekat dan bisa dicapai dengan kereta hanya dengan waktu satu jam, ia pasti sudah lari.

"Masa bodoh dengan presentasimu itu, yang terpenting kau sudah ada di sini sekarang." entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia tersendiri melihat wajah Chihiro yang sedikit kacau, mungkin orang lain tidak akan bisa melihatnya, namun, dirinya yang sudah mengenal Chihiro luar dalam, lain cerita.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia membawa Chihiro ke tempat ini seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Selain untuk berlibur bersama, ada satu alasan lagi yang membuatnya memutuskan masalah ini secara sepihak. Pasalnya, ia hanya ingin mengukir momen di hari lahir sang kekasih. Akashi tidak lupa jika tanggal satu kemarin adalah hari lahir Chihiro, namun, manusia satu itu adalah manusia yang tidak tahu diuntung.

Tepat malam tanggal satu ia mengunjungi Chihiro di apartemennya, memberinya kejutan dengan membawakannya kue, tetapi tanggapan Chihiro dingin seperti biasa. Dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah kue itu tak disentuh sama sekali dengan alasan _**'aku tidak suka makanan manis'**_. Ya, mungkin benar Chihiro tidak suka makanan manis, tapi setidaknya hargai usahanya yang sudah seperti perempuan ingin cari perhatian.

Kemudian, keesokan paginya ia mendeklarasikan jalan-jalan berdua kepada Chihiro, kerennya anak sekarang menyebutnya dengan kencan. Namun, lagi-lagi mahluk keparat itu menolaknya.

Masih teringat jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pucat itu, katanya, _**"Tidak mau, aku malas, Akashi. Mengapa kau begitu keras melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting di hari ulang tahunku, di rumah saja sudah cukup. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri, atau pulang saja sana."**_ Bahkan, ekspresi di wajah yang sangat menyebalkan itu ia ingat. Kalau saja, ia sanggup tidak ada Chihiro di hidupnya, sudah ia mutilasi menjadi seribu bagian dan dimasukkan ke dalam minyak panas lalu disantap saat itu juga.

Pagi itu juga, ia langsung pulang tanpa Chihiro mengantarkannya ke bandara. Dalam pesawat ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk memberi Chihiro pelajaran. Jadi, jangan salahkan otaknya yang sangat cerdas, ketika ia mendapatkan ide bagaimana jika mahluk tuhan dengan surai abu itu diculik saja dan dibawa kesuatu tempat, dengan begitu Chihiro tidak akan bisa apa-apa selain menurutinya.

Pada saat tanggal empat, sekitar jam makan malam, Akashi menyembulkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Chihiro dengan senyum bak malaikat.

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi, Tuan. Saya mengantarkan sarapan pesanan anda."

Akashi enyah dari samping Chihiro dan membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan pelayan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sarapanlah, Chihiro," titah Akashi ketika para pelayan sudah pergi.

"Duluanlah," jawabnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut dan turun dari ranjang kemudian pergi ke balkon. Yang pertama ia dengar adalah saut-sautan burung, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah hamparan hijau di bawah sana. Rerumputan hijau yang di dalamnya terdapat tanaman hias. Deretan pohon berdaun segar, ada beberapa sakura yang meski belum menampakan bunganya.

Saat masih sekolah dasar, ia dan ibunya sering berlibur ke rumah kakek nenek. Sepertinya itu terakhir kali ia menikmati wangi pedesaan. Karena sekarang kakek dan neneknya sudah tenang di alam yang berbeda.

Chihiro menghirup napas segar. Udara Totsukawa di waktu pukul delapan ini sangat menenangkannya, meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib presentasi dan kuis yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi, pada akhirnya ia memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Akashi, masa bodoh.

"Chihiro, sarapanmu."

Suara itu sampai ke telinga dalamnya, namun ia hanya menghiraukan. Lihat, Akashi-nya sekarang sudah bertranformasi menjadi istri-istri yang cerewet, menculiknya dengan tidak elit sampai ke sini. Otak kecil yang tersimpan di dalam kepala bersalut merah itu menyimpan begitu banyak ide dan keputusan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, ketika ia sudah berada di dalam. Duduk menghadap hidangan, mengambil garfu dan memasukkan telor rebus setengah matang yang dilumuri keju leleh ke dalam mulut.

Akashi baru saja menelan makananannya yang terakhir. Ia mengelap mulut dengan _**napkin**_ yang telah disediakan. "Nanti sore ada festival pembukaan musim semi tidak jauh dari villa ini," jawabnya.

"Hah, memangnya kau mau pergi ke sana?"

"Iya, memang itu salah satu tujuan kita."

"Aku tidak. Kau saja yang pergi."

Akashi memicing, "Itu kesempatan bagus untukmu supaya bisa berbaur dengan orang lain terutama yang tidak di kenal. Pokoknya kau harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kau mati penasaran karena sikapmu yang antisosial."

Chihiro tidak menjawab, ia meletakkan alat makannya dengan sopan dan menegak segelas minum. Kali ini sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa menolak rencana Tuan Muda.

"Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang kita akan pergi ke _**onsen**_ , aku sudah menyewa satu khusus untuk kita," dalih Akashi, sebelum ia pergi ke telephone fasilitas yang disediakan untuk memanggil pelayan atau memesan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan.

Mendengar dalihan tersebut, Chihiro mendengus, "Lakukan sesukamu," katanya, ia pasrah.

… **..**

… **..**

Sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan, keduanya keluar dari villa dengan mengenakan setelan kasual. Berjalan berdampingan tanpa percakapan menuju rumah besar bergaya asli budaya negeri terbit matahari tersebut. _**Onsen**_ khusus yang telah ia pesan berada di dalam sana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," sambut pelayan sopan dengan senyum ramah dibalik meja panjang _**counter**_ ketika Akashi mendatanginya.

Ia pun membalasnya dengan keramahan yang sama, sedang Chihiro menunggu di sofa tidak jauh dari _**counter**_. "Aku ingin mengambil kunci _**onsen**_ khusus yang telah dipesan atas nama Akashi Seijuuro," jelasnya.

Tanpa banyak Tanya hal lain, pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengecek daftar pelanggan yang memesan onsen khusus. Saat ia menemukan nama yang telah disebutkan, tak lama pelayan itu langsung memberikan gantungan dengan dua buah kunci di dalamnya. "Selamat menikmati _**onsen**_ kami," katanya setelah kunci itu pindah tangan.

Chihiro tidak perlu menunggu Akashi untuk mengajaknya, ia beranjak dari sofa dan mengekor di belakang kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan duluan. Tempat ini sangat ramai, menurutnya. Sedaritadi tidak hentinya orang-orang keluar dan masuk. Ada yang hanya sendiri, ada juga yang membawa keluarga besar.

Jika bukan karena Akashi yang membawanya, ia pastikan tidak akan pernah ke sini seumur hidup. Jauh dan sangat melelahkan. Baru terpikir, berapa dosis obat tidur yang diberikan kepadanya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar hingga pagi. Beruntung dia tidak over.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langkah terhenti di depan pintu kaca. Akashi cekatan membuka dan menarik Chihiro-nya supaya segera masuk. "Apa? Kau berpikir mau kabur?" katanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku benar-benar ingin kabur saja," jawab Chihiro ketika melihat penampakan kolam air dari depan loker. "Kenapa tidak mandi di _**onsen**_ umum saja?"

Akashi tertawa, "Takut kau terlelap atau terinjak, karena tidak ada yang bisa merasakan keberadaanmu saat pertama kali," katanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Oh," saut Chihiro, agak tidak senang dengan ungkapan yang dijelaskan oleh mahluk merahnya barusan. Ia mengambil dagu Akashi dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih, sayang, sudah mengkhawatirkanku," balasnya penuh seringaian. "Kaukira aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu." dengan wajah yang telah kembali datar, ia melepaskan dagu Akashi bersamaan dengan mengambil kunci dari tangannya.

"Memang apa salahnya jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa nyawamu akan melayang?"

Chihiro pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia membuka loker dan mulai melepas pakaian. Di dalam loker sudah tersedia handuk bersih nan harum juga peralatan mandi seperti sabun, pasta gigi, dan sikat gigi.

Akashi pun melakakukan hal yang sama, ia membuka baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya, mengekpose tubuh putih bersih. Disusul dengan melepaskan celana sehingga telanjang sempurna, ia mengambil handuk dan dililitkan di pinggang, sedang Chihiro sudah masuk ke dalam bak pemandian.

Akashi mengambil satu gayung besar air hangat, sebelum mengguyurkannya ke tubuh, ia melirik Chihiro dan bertanya, "Chihiro, kau sudah melakukan _**kake-yu**_?"

Namun, sampai kapan pun ia menunggu jawaban tidak akan keluar dari mulut pucat itu karena, empunya sedang menikmati _**onsen**_ sambil memejamkan mata. Akashi hanya mengedikan bahu, membuka handuknya lalu kemudian melakukan _**kake-yu**_. Saat dirasa cukup, dirinnya turun ke dalam bak, handuk tersampir di pundak.

Ia berendam di samping Chihiro, mengamati mimik wajah dan alisnya yang begitu tipis. Samar, ia menaikkan bibir beberapa senti, ia menyukai segalanya dari tubuh sang kekasih. Meski, Chihiro memiliki sifat yang sangat ajaib dan kebanyakan sangat tidak bisa ia mengerti, tapi di sanalah letak yang harus dipahami. Ia mencintanya, sangat. Walau kata-kata seperti itu tidak bisa ia ungkapkan secara lisan.

"Chihiro?" panggilnya.

"Hn."

"Tidak jadi," ralat Akashi. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan _ **'aku mencintaimu'**_ sebagai hadiah hari lahirnya, tapi entah mengapa lidahnya kaku. Padahal, ini momen yang tepat, mungkin buruknya ia akan ditertawakan.

Mengapa orang lain bisa dengan mudahnya mengumbar kata yang menurutnya sakral. Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa ia dan Chihiro tak mampu saling mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Chihiro membuka mata, menolehkan kepala kepada seseorang di sampingnya. "Mengapa tidak jadi?" katanya. "Kauingin aku mencumbumu?" godanya.

Akashi menyerngit, "Apa? Hentikan memikirkanku dengan cara kotor."

"Eh," Chihiro menaikkan bibir, memandangi wajah Akashi yang sedikit memerah. Tidak tahu itu karena dia malu atau karena air panas yang sedang memanjakan tubuhnya. "Padahal, aku sudah tahu modusmu. Mengajakku untuk mandi berdua, kau rindu untukku sentuh, kan?"

"Hah, Chihiro, perhatikan kata-katamu itu," jawab Akashi tegas.

Chihiro terkekeh singkat, sekejap ia memajukan wajah, menatap Akashi-nya penuh. Kemudian menjilat pipi mahluk bermanik delima tersebut, seraya berkata, "Masih tidak mau mengakuinya, hh?" setelahnya ia beringsut ke tempat semula, menyenderkan tubuh ke dinding bak yang sangat luas jika hanya di pakai berdua.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati molekul-molekul air memijat tubuhnya. menarik dan menghembuskan napas melonggarkan paru-paru. Tetapi kenyamanan itu tidak lama ketika merasakan massa yang menumpuk di pahanya. Dan ia menemukan wajah dengan bibir menyunggikan senyum ngeri.

"Nah, Chihiro," katanya. "Karena kau sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, mengapa tidak kubuat nyata saja," ia lanjut berdalih. Menggesekan bokongnya perlahan sampai ia merasakan kepunyaannya dan kepunyaan Chihiro bertabrakan.

Akashi mendekat, menempelkan tubunya dengan Chihiro. Satu tangan diletakkan di bahu orang yang merupakan kekasihnya, satu tangan lagi bermain dengan kepunyaan Chihiro di bawah sana. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajah Chihiro-nya sekarang, intinya dia puas, orang di hadapannya sekarang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Selepas bermain dengan yang di bawah, Akashi mengangkat tangannya. Kini, kedua tangan putih itu melingkar di pundak. Maju, ia menjilati leher Chihiro yang menggiurkan, naik ke telinga dan menciumi cuping. Kala itu ia berbisik dan sedikit agak mendesah, "Nnhh, Chihiro, bagaimana? Masuki aku," godanya.

Orang yang ditanyainya mendengus. Sial, napas Akashi yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga sama panasnya dengan air yang sedang mereka tumpangi. Akashi yang agresif seperti ini bisa lebih liar dari hewan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tentu saja mengimbanginya, kan. "Serius mau kumasuki," balik menggoda sembari mengecup _**nipple**_ Akashi yang sudah ereksi.

"Nhhh, ah! Iya" respon Akashi, menikmati di mana tangan Chihiro berada. Kepunyaanya diremas keras.

Chihiro tersenyum, jujur sekali kekasihnya. Ia mendudukan kembali Akashi di paha, melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pundak dan di arahkan ke penisnya yang meminta untuk dimanjakan. "Kalau ingin di masuki, manjakan dia," ucapnya.

Saat tangan Akashi sedang memijat-mijat pedangnya yang sedikit lagi akan mengeras, ia meremas pantat sang kekasih dan menciumi lehernya. Bibir Chihiro naik ke dagu, menghisapnya sebentar sebelum ia meraup bibir merah Akashi.

"Nhhh!" desah Akashi kala itu, ia merasakan hangat lidah Chihiro di dalam mulutnya. Mengubrak-abrik brutal sampai ia merasakan kalau lidah itu akan masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Ia meronta meminta dilepaskan karena tidak bisa bernapas, namun, pria yang sedang mencumbunya tak punya rasa ampun. "Nhhhhh! Mppppp!"

Chihiro menangkap lidah Akashi yang kemudian ia hisap dan ia emut di dalam mulut seperti halnya permen lollipop. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua tangannya berpindah tempat, bukan lagi meremas pantat melainkan meremas kedua dada Akashi. Memilin dan menarik _**nipple**_ -nya berulang-ulang hingga si empunya menggeliat sexi.

Mereka melepaskan tautan, jembatan saliva tercipta di antara keduanya sebelum kemudian terputus. Chihiro mencintai pemandangan di depan netranya, Akashi dengan bibirnya yang merah membengkak. Matanya sayu juga panas, napasnya yang tidak teratur ada desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulut yang mengeluarkan banyak saliva.

"Anak nakal," tutur Chihiro, ia menjilat aliran saliva dari tulang selangka sampai ke muaranya. Dan sekali lagi mereka melakukan ciuman panas.

"Mphhh, Chiu … ah!" Akashi mengacak surai abu hingga berantakan. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menarik paksa bibirnya dari monster di depan. Menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mengatur debaran jantung yang memuncak. Cairan bening menghiasi sekitaran kelopak, Akashi merasa panas luar biasa.

"Ahh! Chi…hi…ro," ucapnya sembari megap-megap. Ia mengangkat tubuh dari air, menyamakan dadanya dengan kepala Chihiro, lalu menempelkan salah satu _**nipple**_ -nya ke mulut pucat itu.

Chihiro menyambutnya dengan senang hati, bagaimana tidak, bagian ini temasuk dalam kesukaannya. _**Nipple**_ sebelah kiri yang disuguhkan Akashi sangat nikmat. Ia menghisapnya penuh dan memainkannya dengan lidah. Sesekali ia gigit supaya bisa mendengar erangan sexi dari sang kekasih.

Tidak hanya itu, tangannya tidak mungkin bisa diam saja, saat ini dua jarinya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang Akashi. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan denyutan yang menariknya masuk makin dalam, "Sepertinya sudah siap, ya?"

"Nhhh, Chihiro," jawab Akashi, suaranya parau. Lebih melebarkan kaki, satu tangan turun memegangi tangan pihak lain yang sedang bermain. Ia letakkan bibir di kepala Chihiro, menghirup helaian abu seksama, bau wangi shampoo mint menyeruak masuk ke dalam pernapasan. Salivanya menetes di sana, ia sungguh tidak berdaya.

Chihiro menarik napas dalam, mengaturnya supaya tetap konstan. Tubuhnya sama panas dengan seseorang yang sekarang sedang menggelayuti. Ia cabut jari dari lubang Akashi setelah menemukan titik nikmat. Empunya mendesah, meminta lebih, tapi, Chihiro tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia menarik pundak Akashi, mensejajarkan dengan dirinya supaya bisa saling menatap.

Manik mereka bertemu, Akashi menyunggingkan senyum. Chihiro tidak membalasnya, ia menyentuh rambut Akashi dan menyibakkan poninya yang mulai panjang. Kini, kening mulus sang kekasih bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Ia daratkan bibir di sana, menciumnya dalam hingga naik ke ubun-ubun.

Setelah mengelus kepala Akashi, kedua tangannya melingkar ditubuh mungil tersebut, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Chihiro menenggelamkan kepala tepat di dada kekasihnya, "Terima kasih hadiahnya," ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini, atau seperti yang kemarin. Bagiku itu tidak terlalu penting, dengan kau mengatakan secara kalimat pun kurasa aku bahagia."

"C-Chihiro?" Akashi terbelalak, ia pastikan telinganya tidak sedang bermasalah.

"Dengar," lanjutnya, ia tidak mengijinkan Akashi untuk berbicara, "Kau tidak tahu betapa akau mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau dalam perjalan menuju apartemenku. Apalagi kau selalu datang tiba-tiba. Pahamilah, bukannya aku tidak suka."

Akashi tidak berkomentar, ia memeluk balik Chihiro-nya. Faktanya, inilah kalimat melankolis terpanjang dari mulut Chihiro yang pernah ia dengar. Hangat, menengok kebawah memperhatikan kepala Chihiro yang masih tenggelam di dadanya, ia tersenyum. Chihiro-nya memang tidak bisa dinalar.

Selanjutnya mereka meneruskan aktivitas yang tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Sekali lagi, happy b'day Chihiro.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur.**

 **MayuAka**


End file.
